Yu-Gi-Oh - Duel Monsters of the Disney Kingdom
by Knight of Renaissance Light
Summary: A small promo for the future, and a chance for any believers to be part of something great Six duelists, the Magic Kingdom, realities at risk...Who will step forward?


p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"ATTENTION ALL YU-GI-OH FANS! COMING SOON…/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"A new set of legends is coming. Powerful duelists from different times…a kingdom in an alternate dimension in trouble…Magic in all realities fading…It all comes down to the duelists…br /br /Basically, the concept is this: the strongest duelists across six time periods are called forth to the Disney Kingdom, which has fallen under threat from its archenemies who seem to have harnessed the power of Duel Monsters for their own plans. But unknown to all, there is a larger game afoot within the Kingdom, as it seems to rely on these six Duelists and their decks~br /br /With that in mind, I will be shaping the scenes and the villains' unique Decks. What I would like, in return, are some authors who would like to plan out the duels between these duelists and their foes…including their original take on the villains' Decks~ For those who apply, I would like to know which duelist and villain(s) you'd like to do. If you do, I will provide a sample deck of a villain I have already made on-hand (unless the villain in mind is the villain, or one of the villains, of your choice). Following said choices on match-ups, I will also provide a special card(s) to use for each duel that can be used to upgrade the duelist's signature monsters (Dark Magician, Neos, Stardust Dragon, Utopia, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Firewall Dragon, etc…).br /br /I would really like to try my hand at this, but I need your help~ Please message me if interested and send a DocX Manager request to /br /So, first step is finding out which duelists would battle well with which Disney villains. Once I have your answers to that, I will need a chapter from all those wanting to help. Then for each chapter, I will clean up those chapters for detail and then at the end, give credit to the respective user for each duel. But for the final duel…it will be a surprise~ Whichever duelist has the best Duel sequence of the 30, I will commission them privately for the final duel./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"1. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Bill Sykes (Charles Dickens deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"2. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Captain Hook (Pirate-themed Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"3. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Clayton ("Great White Hunter" Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"4. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Commander Rourke ("War Beasts" Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"5. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Cruella de Vil (Fashion-based Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"6. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Dr. Facilier ("Voodoo Parlor" Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"7. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Evil Queen ("Mirror" Deck) /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"8. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Gaston ("Black Forest" Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"9. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Governor Ratcliffe ("Redcoat" Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"10. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Hades ("Tartarus" Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"11. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Jafar (Desert-themed Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"12. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Judge Frollo ("Crime and Punishment" Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"13. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Lady Tremaine ("Unhappy Ending" Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"14. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Maleficent ("Cursed Thorn" Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"15. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Mother Gothel ("Golden Blossom" Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"16. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Oogie Boogie ("Halloween" Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"17. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Peg-Leg Pete ("Dark Toon" Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"18. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Percival McLeach (Trapper-themed Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"19. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Prince Hans (Treason-themed Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"20. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Professor Ratigan (Crime-themed deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"21. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Queen of Hearts ("Wonderland" Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"22. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Robert "Obake" Aken (Virus-themed Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"23. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Scar ("Hellfire Beast" Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"24. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Shan Yu ("Conquestor" Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"25. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Shere Khan (Deep-jungle-themed deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"26. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"The Coachman ("Carnival" Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"27. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"The Horned King ("Black Cauldron" Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"28. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"The Mad Doctor ("Lovecraft"-themed deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"29. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Ursula (Undersea-themed Deck)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10.66px 48px; text-indent: -.25in;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"span style="margin: 0px;"30. /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"Yzma (Laboratory-themed Deck)/spanu/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p 


End file.
